Distributed computing systems as well as distributed computing services have become widely available in recent years. In some cases, such services and/or systems may manage data of a customer. These services may include one or more computing devices configured to act as machine instances (e.g., virtual computer systems) and/or storage resources (e.g., virtual disk drives), for example. During the management of such services, customers may wish to have particular jobs or actions performed on their data. Additionally, a computing system, user, or other entity may choose to request or otherwise cause jobs or actions to be performed on their data, as desired. However, causing such jobs or actions to be performed may pose challenges to customers and/or service providers.